


Это не страшно

by IrhelSol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Horror, M/M, Mini, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Я монстр, — говорит Санджи





	Это не страшно

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — "всё ещё не хокаге"(с), кроссоверные отсылки к Токийскому Гулю.
> 
> Фик написан в мае на Битву Пейрингов в команду Monster Trio.  
> Бета Sabaku no Shukaku, вычитка Rileniya

Луффи некоторое время смотрел на маленькую фигурку Чоппера за столом, потом огляделся — бардак, какого никогда не было в кабинете их судового врача, с каждым днём множился. Не велика беда поскользнуться на рассыпанных книгах или получить ожог от случайно взорвавшейся склянки, в которой Чоппер хранил образец какой-нибудь фигни, но соваться внутрь медблока почти перестали.

— Эй, Чоппер, тебе надо поспать.

И поесть, чуть было не сказал Луффи, но прикусил язык. Санджи...

— У меня не получается, — пробормотал Чоппер сдавлено, и Луффи положил руку ему на плечо, но тот яростно вскинулся, крикнул: — Не получается, Луффи! Я не могу! Не могу ему помочь...

Плакал Чоппер так, что Луффи едва сам не рассопливился. Проговорил строго, уверенно:

— Ты сможешь.

— Санджи...

— Справится. Он сильный. И ты тоже. Скажи, что надо сделать? Я могу чем-то помочь? А кто-то ещё?

Этот вопрос он задавал из раза в раз, но Чоппер только нервно тряс головой, глубоко вздыхал и вновь принимался за исследования и опыты.

Ван Пис мог подождать, Санджи — нет.

Робин напоила Чоппера успокоительными травами и уложила спать. Кивнула Луффи, мол, я с ним посижу, хотя у самой были круги под глазами и подрагивали руки. Луффи нахмурился, надвинул шляпу поглубже и вышел на палубу. Ночной ветер, влажный и солёный, не приносил облегчения, внутри оседала горечь и совсем не та, к которой Луффи привык — тонкой горечи сигарет в воздухе, на губах, в долгом длинном выдохе. Запах табака, определённого табака, которым пахла рубашка, волосы, пальцы, стены каюты, словно выветрился, и от этого больно сжималось в груди.

Ещё тянуло в желудке от голода. Луффи хмыкнул, зевнул и замер, слушая гулкую дробь сердца. Резко обернулся, ища источник запаха.

Под грот-мачтой сидел Зоро и... курил, неловко обхватив сигарету. Знакомая пачка валялась в ногах, помятая и подмокшая.

— Зоро, ты чего?

Зоро недовольно повёл плечами, скорчил гримасу.

— Гадость. Но как-то без неё... — он запнулся, мрачно глядя на тлеющий огонёк, снова приложился к сигарете, — паршиво, короче. Привык, что он вечно дымит, не продохнуть. Тупо, да?

— Ага, — Луффи невольно улыбнулся, плюхнулся рядом и аккуратно отложил шляпу, рассеянно вслушиваясь в звуки и представляя, что курит Санджи. — Он разозлится, если увидит тебя с сигаретой.

— Да пускай. Поорёт, помашет ногами, может, отпустит.

Луффи ковырнул пальцем раздёрганное плетение на краю соломенных полей.

— Когда умер Эйс...

Крушить остров ему не помогло. Он тогда крышей двинулся от боли, казалось, его вскрыли и выдернули половину внутренностей, а потом ещё и подожгли. Санджи разве что не поджигали, но, кажется, он тоже был в каком-то помрачении рассудка после операции: не ел, почти не спал, почти не говорил. И не курил. Это почему-то особенно бесило. Луффи шумно вздохнул, втягивая ноздрями едкую вонь. Она знакомо ободрала горло, и отчаянно захотелось побить Зоро за выходку с сигаретами, крепко обнять, уткнувшись в живот, гневно сжевать весь табак — только прогнать гнетущее чувство бессилия, неправильности происходящего.

Он посмотрел на Зоро — живой, надёжный, от него привычно пахло маслом и пудрой для катан, саке и застиранными бинтами, и Луффи снова глубоко вздохнул, так, что закололо под рёбрами. Дунул на тускло блестящие серёжки, тут же поймав вопросительный взгляд. Зоро склонился, обхватил Луффи за затылок цепкими пальцами, выдохнул, обжигая дыханием и горьким шершавым дымом. Коротко застонав, Луффи протолкнул язык ему в рот, прижался, отвечая на поцелуй, не закрывая глаз и слегка остекленело глядя куда-то в небритую щеку. Стало только больнее, словно они целовались с Санджи, как прежде, до того, как он стал их избегать.

Зоро, отстранившись, цыкнул, смял остатки сигареты в кулаке, буркнул: «извини». Извини? За что? Луффи нахмурился, потянулся вверх, ткнулся губами в подбородок Зоро — и укусил, недовольно сжимая зубы.

— Эй, не ешь меня!

— Хе-хе.

— Придурок, ещё и обслюнявил, — Зоро тёр подбородок и криво, но улыбался. Отлично.

Луффи вскочил на ноги.

— Где Санджи?

— Заперся на камбузе.

 

Дверь пришлось выбить.

Беспорядок здесь неприятно поражал даже больше, чем у Чоппера. Перевёрнутый стол, разбросанные посуда и еда, выпотрошенные мешки и пакеты, что-то надкусано, пролито, растоптано. Зоро за спиной Луффи шумно сглотнул.

Санджи сидел на стуле, сгорбившись, уперев локти в колени и уткнувшись лбом в сплетённые пальцы. Луна, огромная и беспощадная, глазела на него в окно, вычерчивая фигуру чёрно-белыми пятнами.

— Санджи, — позвал Луффи. Нами говорила, ему надо дать побыть одному, смириться, но зря Луффи согласился, только хуже стало же!

— Уходите.

— Ты не можешь сидеть здесь вечно, — огрызнулся Зоро, делая шаг навстречу. Санджи поднял голову, смертельно бледный, жуткий, красивый не привычной, а, как говорил Брук, потусторонней красотой. Наклон головы, изгиб губ — в них сквозила какая-та обречённая чувственность, веки потяжелели, а от них и взгляд: теперь тёмный, жадный, и какой-то дикий. Санджи исхудал, вроде не сильно, но очень уж заметно, кожа — и без того светлая — стала совсем прозрачной, паутина голубоватых вен проступила отчетливо, и казалось, что Санджи мягко светится изнутри. Опасно и завораживающе, как блуждающие огоньки на кладбищах.

Санджи отвёл взгляд, обрывая наваждение, и скривился.

— Точно. Ты прав. Уйти надо мне.

— Санджи! — Скулы заломило от напряжения, захотелось ударить, но Зоро поднял руку, останавливая, сказал непривычно тихо — от ярости он, кажется, осип:

— Ну и куда ты пойдёшь, идиота кусок? Бросишь всё? Свою мечту... нас?

— Да вы что, ослепли?! — Санджи топнул ногой, и пол дрогнул. — Я не...

Зоро вздёрнул его со стула, встряхнул с силой, и Санджи замахнулся, но Луффи перехватил его запястье, а потом второе. Собрался махать кулаками? Он же всегда берёг руки!

Вот теперь Луффи окончательно разозлился.

— Пусть говорит.

— Я не чувствую вкуса еды, — процедил Санджи, и взгляд у него был страшный, больной. — Я. Не чувствую. Вообще. Никакого. Вкуса. Я же повар! Как?! Как я могу что-то готовить и не иметь возможности попробовать? Не знать, как пахнут продукты, какой аромат у моей выпечки, протухла еда или нет?! Зачем вам такой повар?! — Санджи вырвался, с вызовом глядя на них. Луффи сдвинул брови, в виске заломило, словно кто-то использовал Волю, и он покосился на Зоро. Тот стоял с затвердевшим лицом, и вся его фигура выражала безмолвное, громкое «Тупица!» Луффи был с ним согласен. Но это ведь не всё, так, Санджи?

— Дальше.

Теперь взгляд Санджи заметался, он нервно сглотнул.

— Я не могу есть нормальную, человеческую еду. И я всё время голодный. Хочу жрать. Хочу свежей крови. С каждым днём всё больше, и больше, и больше, — громкий, яростный голос вдруг упал до сдавленного шёпота, а сам Санджи застыл, вцепившись пальцами в рубашку на груди. — Луффи, ты вкусно пахнешь, знаешь? И ты, маримо. Дотронуться до вас? Я боюсь даже стоять рядом! Я... Может, мне не хватит сил сожрать вас, но Нами-сан или Усопп... И не говори, что Чоппер найдёт лекарство, не найдёт! От этого нет лекарства. Оно здесь, во мне, часть меня! — Он хлопнул себя по животу и согнулся. — Отвратительно...

Луффи обнял Санджи, вжал лбом в своё плечо. Оно сразу промокло от слёз.

— Лучше бы дали мне там умереть...

— Не лучше. Зоро, скажи ему.

Зоро молча положил ладонь на светлую макушку, взъерошил волосы, в неверном свете почти седые, и ухмыльнулся.

— Пошли, подерёмся. Я давно не выбивал из тебя дерьмо, ты засрал себе им мозги так, что оно уже изо рта валится.

Санджи всхлипнул и затрясся: кажется, у него была истерика.

Если бы Ло вновь поставил Луффи перед выбором — будем думать или спасать, пока не поздно, — он бы ответил «да». Даже зная, чем всё обернётся, дал бы Ло пересадить Санджи органы девушки-гуля, за которой тот по привычке легкомысленно, без задней мысли ухаживал: делал комплименты и провожал домой; девушка успела выдрать ему половину внутренностей на свой ужин. Зоро тоже вновь бы поддержал решение Луффи. Несмотря на то, как орал на Санджи, когда тот очнулся. Луффи помнил выражение лица Зоро, когда они нашли Санджи, и как он свернул шею гулю, и как нёс Санджи до операционной Ло, и как сидел у постели после.

Луффи был ему благодарен за заботу и поддержку. За то, что гневался за двоих и беспокоился — тоже: Луффи не был уверен, что сам бы не разнёс всё к чертям, не опереди его Зоро, и выдержал бы тихие бессонные ночи в компании беспамятного Санджи, когда хотелось орать и крушить, и не задушил бы того в объятьях, когда очнулся, и…

Чёрт! Не стоило вспоминать, он, кажется, сейчас всё-таки сорвётся и расколотит что-нибудь Резиновым Гатлингом! Луффи зарычал:

— Не веришь в себя, верь в нашу веру в тебя! — он заставил Санджи взглянуть на себя, отвёл чёлку с правого глаза, сменившего цвет. — Мы твои накама, мы так просто не сдадимся! Думаешь, нас так просто съесть? Пф! Найдём, чем тебя накормить.

— Вот именно, глупый кок, — голос Зоро вклинился внезапно, Луффи почти вздрогнул от неожиданности, и мир, сжавшийся до Санджи, вновь развернулся, а сердце прекратило пружинить о рёбра. — Кстати, неплохо бы пожрать. И тебе тоже.

— Что? — Санджи запнулся и вытаращился на то, как Зоро поднял с пола нож, блеснувший в молочном свете луны, развернулся и задрал рукав кимоно. — Нет, нет, да вы сдурели!

Санджи рванулся так, что не будь Луффи резиновым, лишился бы суставов. И тут же едва не лишился зубов — Санджи ему всё-таки врезал, а потом попятился, споткнулся обо что-то и рухнул на пол, задев шкаф. С полки посыпалась мука и специи, острый и пряный запах словно бы расцветил мир красками. На мгновение показалось, что скворчит рыба на сковороде и свистит закипающий чайник, и Зоро, ворча, рубит щупальце осьминога для маринада, всё время оборачиваясь на Санджи и норовя дёрнуть за завязки фартука, пока Луффи ворует мороженое из холодильника. Вернуть эти прекрасные деньки хотелось отчаянно. Он шагнул к Санджи, а тот беспомощно закрылся рукой, и Луффи упал сверху, повалил, игнорируя сумасшедший взгляд и отборную ругань. Сел на грудь, коленями придавив руки к бокам — Санджи заморил себя и ослаб, иначе так просто не дался бы наверняка, — и обхватил за щеки ладонями. В памяти всплыло, как так же на нём сидел Зоро и загонял ему в рот... Луффи встряхнул головой. Надавил большими пальцами на челюсть, вынуждая разжать её, и кожу лизнул влажный жар, вызывая неконтролируемые мурашки от задницы до самого затылка. Чёрт. Санджи брыкнулся и перевёл полный ужаса взгляд на Зоро.

— Держишь?

— Ага, — прохрипел Луффи, стараясь не ёрзать. Санджи не поймёт.

Зоро склонился над ними и, не моргнув глазом, вспорол себе руку: проткнул до кости, едва не выворачивая мясом наружу. Медно-алый запах ударил в голову резко, вместе с чужим ощущением голода, таким сильным, что перед глазами поплыло и затошнило. Кровь плеснула Санджи в лицо, он зажмурился, красные струи потекли за уши и на шею.

— Пей, блядь, — приказал Зоро, нож звякнул, отлетев, и Луффи, не думая, провёл языком по взрезанному предплечью, сам измазываясь в тёплой крови.

— Вот, я тоже пью. Это не страшно.

— Не будешь пить, отрежу от себя кусок и запихаю тебе в глотку.

— Он не шутит.

Санджи под ним ещё раз дёрнулся и обмяк. Судорожно сглотнул, захлёбываясь, — пришлось убрать пальцы, — и жадно потянулся, впиваясь зубами в рану Зоро, постанывая так, что Луффи неловко шевельнулся: стояк был несвоевременный, но тело реагировало на близость по привычке, неосознанно. Вот Санджи, живой и целый, пиздец красивый, сильный и дурак, всё такой же отчаянный и заботящийся о других. Пахнет иначе — Луффи втянул носом воздух, коротко облизнулся, — да, сильно иначе, но ведь к этому можно привыкнуть! А если он вновь станет курить и готовить, эта разница почти сотрётся. Рыба под саке и с зеленью, маринованные овощи к рису, сладкие ягоды, залитые белоснежными сливками, и бодрящий глинтвейн с мёдом и апельсином — Луффи всегда нравились ароматы, которые нёс с собой Санджи, они были вкусные, уютные, тёплые, при том что сам Санджи всегда казался на ощупь приятно прохладным. Кожа и волосы, винно-терпкий рот, внезапно очень чувствительные руки, горечь табака и едва заметный флёр женских духов от девиц, которых он обихаживал, Зоро просто с ума сходил от всего этого; мог зажать где-нибудь и ничего не делать, лишь прижиматься и дышать. Санджи в такие моменты даже ругаться толком не мог, слепо глядел перед собой и курил. И заводился. А Луффи не раз мокро вёл языком вдоль позвоночной впадины, между ягодиц, трогал губами головку, напряжённую шею, пальцы и губы и думал, что Санджи... вкусный. Он бы его сам съел, прям во время ебли откусил бы кусочек побольше. И вот этот голодный, воняющий кровью Санджи вызывал знакомое желание. Это вдруг успокоило. На «монстра» такой реакции не случилось бы, Луффи был уверен. Он глянул на Зоро — тот смотрел на Санджи, словно сам хотел его сожрать, не менее знакомо и жадно. Да они все тут голодные! Идиотская мысль, совместить еду и еблю мелькнула и... может, и не идиотская?

— Мы с Зоро будем меняться, — Луффи кивнул Зоро, отстраняя его, утёр рот Санджи ладонью и встал. Тот ошалело моргал и тяжело дышал, облизывая губы. — Нашей крови должно на первое время хватить. Потом... разберёмся. Зоро, Чоппер спит.

— Я справлюсь, — Зоро подхватил полотенце, чудом не сорванное с крючка, и обмотал им руку; у Робин наверняка есть иголка с ниткой. Санджи неуклюже поднялся, опёрся бедром о плиту, заслонил ладонью лицо, выравнивая дыхание. И вдруг вскинулся, глядя растерянно:

— А...

— А запах и вкус еды мы будем подсказывать.

— Луффи, ты глотаешь не жуя, на вкус морковку от креветки не отличишь. У тебя для этого наверняка нет рецепторов, — гоготнул Зоро.

— Я отращу! — Луффи вывалил язык и тыкнул в него пальцем. — Здесь, да?

— Да. Не в желудке же у тебя.

Желудок предательски отозвался голодным бубнежом в возникшей тишине. Зоро влепил Луффи затрещину, и тот ойкнул. И едва не подпрыгнул от тихого вздоха:

— Вы, двое, заткнитесь. Я приготовлю еды. — Санджи отвернулся, словно всё ещё чего-то стыдился. Дурак. — Только...

— Позвать кого-нибудь с рецепторами?

— Сигареты мне верните, извращенцы хреновы.

— Ты же не чувствуешь вкуса!

— Да, но я без них плохо соображаю.

— Что-то незаметно, что они тебе помогают.

— Заткнись, водоросль, или я приготовлю тебя вместо мяса.

— Попробуй.

Луффи слушал знакомую перебранку, и узел в солнечном сплетении развязывался.

***

В переулке было тесно от трупов. Высаживаться на новые острова, чтобы запастись провизией, становилось всё проблематичнее. Энель с ними, с дозорными, с шестёрками Чёрной Бороды и прочими пиратами, но теперь их пытались поймать даже те, кто охотился на революционеров. Как будто Драгона или Сабо можно шантажировать. Или кого-то из их команды. Разве что завитушку — отлучением от кофе. Его новое пристрастие было хуже привычки увиваться за бабами. Но и чем-то… умиляло? Зоро бы не признался никому, что втихую учится варить эту отраву для идиота. Луффи вон как-то же наловчился. Луффи!

Вытирая Сандай Китецу от крови, он заодно прикидывал, кого из убитых притащить Санджи на ужин.

— Давай вот этого. Он вроде не очень тощий и не очень грязный, — предложил Луффи, присев на корточки перед одним из тел.

— Ага. И кофе надо купить, а то наш кок опять будет ныть, что лишаем последнего удовольствия.

Луффи хихикнул. Сбил дурацкую соломенную шляпу назад и пружинисто встал, копируя позу Санджи, идеально повторил жест, как тот нюхает свою бурду, и простонал:

— Ощущения, превышающие эротически-е…

— Мудак, — буркнул Зоро. Ревновать было глупо, но Санджи так носился со своим кофе, выяснив, что из «нормальной еды» он единственное, что усваивает его организм, и это превращалось в настоящую головную боль.

Найти нужный сорт. Правильно обжарить. Смолотить. Сварить. И специи — хрен его знает, чувствовал он их или нет, но добавлял, экспериментировал, заставлял пробовать: кофе теперь пила вся команда. Даже Френки.

Привычная жизнь трещала по швам.

— Интересно, он им отравиться может? — подумал вслух Зоро, закидывая будущий ужин Санджи на плечо. — Пить столько…

— Жрать столько и спать столько тоже вредно, — завитушка нарисовался в конце улицы уже с мешком нужных зёрен. Проигнорировав их возмущённое «эй», втянул носом железистый воздух, ненадолго прикрывая глаза, и зашагал к ним. — Знаете, никогда бы в жизни не подумал, что они все разные на вкус.

Одновременно Зоро и Луффи сказали:

— Твоя жизнь вообще не отличается словом «подумал».

— О-о, это как птица от рыбы отличается?

— …отличается? — рассеяно переспросил Санджи, оглядел их, мусоля во рту сигарету, даже не зажжённую, и вдруг отвернулся. — Да ничем не отличается она… Ведь вы со мной.

И, кажется, он говорил не про еду.


End file.
